


We Can Be Heroes

by phoenixblossoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also Ladybug/Marinette is friends with Edna Mode, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, At the very least there will be lots of hot make out scenes, Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cat burglar Chat, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hero Ladybug, LadyNoir - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, No Capes!, Or should I say Chat Burglar?, Story inspired by Super a Tangled fic by Airplane, Which you should definitely go read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixblossoms/pseuds/phoenixblossoms
Summary: Her mind was still stuck on that Chat Noir. It was strange. And the more she thought about him, the less he made sense. That power he had was destructive, dangerous, and tonight was not the first occasion he’d had a chance to use it on her. Or, at least, to use it on something that would cause more damage than destroying her yo-yo for the upteenth time. A power that strong could do a lot of bad… or a lot of good if he tried. But instead he was using it to dish out puns and steal random riches from less than honorable people. She found herself sighing in exasperation once again. It was so frustrating. She was Ladybug. She had reformed Queen Bee, exposed Volpina, even gone head to head with Hawkmoth himself. Sowhy? Why was this stupid, mangy (and admittedly handsome) cat getting under her skin so easily?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 91





	1. Rooftop Tryst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was going to be a fun and smutty Ladynoir one-shot, but then plot happened instead. Oh well. There is no smut in this chapter. In fact there may not be any smut in the whole thing, but you will be warned beforehand if there is. My favorite part of the show is definitely the Ladynoir dynamic, whether platonic or romantic. And this fic will have lots of that.

The wind whipped through her tightly bound pigtails as she leapt from building to building. Her heart was pounding, adrenaline pulsed through her veins. In front of her, a certain infuriating cat burglar was gleefully laughing at her frustration. _Well, he won’t be laughing for long_ , Ladybug thought. Because tonight, tonight she was definitely going to catch that mangy stray! He did an overly dramatic backflip. Ladybug smirked. Grabbing the long belt that doubled as his tail, she yanked him straight down to the hard concrete rooftop. He gave a little yelp, and she jumped on top of him before he had a chance to recover. Binding his arms in the wire of her yo-yo and pulling them above his head, she caught his eye. He gave her a devious look.

“Wow, I didn't realize my lady was into something like this.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “But I can’t say I object.”

“Don’t call me that.” She growled between clenched teeth, “You won’t be so mouthy when you’re locked up.”

Chat Noir only grinned wider, revealing his pointed fangs. 

“Aww, Bugaboo, don’t be mad. You know those Mercier’s couldn’t have gotten their fortune legally. Really, I'm like a modern Robin Hood. Steal from the rich, give to the poor... A real saint.”

Ladybug scowled for a second. He wasn’t wrong about the origin of their wealth, but that did not change the fact that he was a thief. Plus, she somehow doubted he was using the various valuables stuffed in his pockets for the greater good. 

“A true hero,” Ladybug rolled her eyes. “I’m sure the poor are praising your name.”

“Don’t worry I don’t let it go to my head. Now, if you were calling my name… Well, that’s something I couldn’t ignore.”

He winked, and she couldn’t stop the blush rising in her cheeks. Their positions weren’t exactly helping either with her straddling his stomach and holding his wrists above his head and him admiring her with his glowing green eyes. Glowing green eyes she could get lost in. 

_Focus Mari!_ She reprimanded herself and quickly pulled herself off of him. His wrists were still bound tight in her wire, and he lurched to his feet. It made her smile a little on the inside watching him stumble ungracefully behind her. Of course, nothing good lasts long, and he recovered to strut beside her arrogantly. Then, he was walking backwards right in front of her, and she thought she really ought to have bound his feet too. But she had been too distracted by those stupid (enchanting) green eyes. Just as the thought crossed her mind, he jerked the wire holding him, pulling her straight into his hard chest. His gloved hand gently tipped her chin up with a single claw, and she found herself once again trapped in his heated gaze. As his lips brushed hers, she hoped he did not notice the way her breath hitched. He whispered something, his voice so soft she barely heard it in time.

_“Cataclysm.”_

Coming back to her senses, she kicked him square in the gut. He rolled backwards, and the wire wrapped around his hands had turned to dust.

“Damnit Chat!” Now she was going to have to replace her wire… again.

He laughed, a lighthearted sound, and dove under her right hook. The arrogant look in his eyes froze when he saw her left elbow too late. It connected with his rib in just the wrong way, really it was terrible luck. _His_ terrible luck. The sound was almost worse than the pain. He doubled over, wheezing. Ladybug felt a pang of guilt that she pushed down. He was the one who started it anyway.

Flashing lights and sirens caught her eye, and she hauled the now incapacitated Chat Noir over her shoulder. He let out a small whimper, and she felt the guilt she had just pushed down coming back up. 

“Fine,” She muttered. Then, gingerly, she put him back down. He winked at her, though it looked more like a wince, and chuckled through his choppy breaths. Ignoring him, she rested her head against his and whispered. “ _Miraculous ladybug_.”

Her eyes glowed a pale pink as hundreds of tiny ladybugs clustered around the two of them. The gentle glow dimmed and Chat took a deep and steady breath, his ribs now mended.

“I knew you cared, my lady.”

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug jumped down and practically tossed him into the back of a police van. She left so quickly, he almost missed how pale her face had become and how she stumbled slightly before disappearing around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marinette swung into her window completely exhausted. Taking a glance at herself in the mirror, she thought she looked about as bad as she felt. Dust and dirt covered her red and black suit. Her hair was falling out of ladybug’s signature pigtails. Not to mention the way her face looked. Sighing, she chucked off her black boots and pulled off her matching gloves. Running her fingers through her hair, she took out what remained of her pigtails. And then, finally, she peeled off the suit. It was a cute suit, but it was nearing the end of its lifespan. She was an expert at repairing tears, but there was only so much fixing one could do before it started to look like patchwork. Oh well, she was almost done with the new one. 

Putting on her PJs, she walked over to admire her own handy work. Draped over a mannequin was one of her best ones yet. Of course, it had the signature ladybug spots on it. However, she had decided the full pattern wasn’t working for her anymore, so most of the body was black while the shoulders, back, and chest showed off her spots. It was sleek, modest, but most importantly it was reinforced. A new material sent by her good friend Edna. Light but durable.

“Isn’t it perfect Tikki?” She asked her pet sugar glider who chirped happily in agreement. Then another thought crawled into her brain and she groaned, “I can’t believe I used my special power on that, that _cat_! Ugh, my ribs still hurt.” Tikki blinked and Mari crossed her arms, “Don’t look at me like that! I didn’t mean to break his ribs. It was his fault.” Tikki was still staring at her, “Ok, fine. I guess I should have been more in control of my emotions. He just gets this little red bug all fired up!”

Speaking of fired up, Marinette could still feel the ghost of his lips brushing against hers. He hadn’t even really kissed her, but now her brain was stuck on it. Maybe it would have been better if he _had_ kissed her. NO! Marinette did not dare listen to the outlandish thought. Instead, she opted to bury her head in her pillows and scream. Tikki skittered around in her enclosure, making a noise suspiciously like a laugh.

Marinette opted to ignore the little glider’s chirping, her mind still stuck on that Chat Noir. It was strange. And the more she thought about him, the less he made sense. That power he had was destructive, dangerous, and tonight was not the first occasion he’d had a chance to use it on her. Or, at least, to use it on something that would cause more damage than destroying her yo-yo for the upteenth time. A power that strong could do a lot of bad… or a lot of good if he tried. But instead he was using it to dish out puns and steal random riches from less than honorable people. She found herself sighing in exasperation once again. It was so frustrating. She was Ladybug. She had reformed Queen Bee, exposed Volpina, even gone head to head with Hawkmoth himself. So why? Why was this stupid, mangy (and admittedly handsome) cat getting under her skin so easily?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chat made quick work escaping the police. He would have to thank Ladybug for that next time he saw her. If she hadn't healed him, he would have been in a bad spot. Thinking of the hero made his heart flutter. He had almost kissed her tonight. He had really, really wanted to. Chat hadn't missed the way her breath caught when he leaned in nor the way her whole face flushed when he touched her. But, he also had not missed the brief flash of fear when he called his cataclysm. A flash of fear that not something he was unused to. Groaning, Adrien plopped down on his bed. A small black cat jumped on top of him and started mewling the moment he relaxed.

“Plagg!! OK, OK, I’ll get your dinner. Jeez.” Adrien sighed wistfully as he poured the food in his pet’s dish, “Do… Do you think she could ever like me? Even a little?” Plagg looked at him blankly. “Yeah, how could someone as amazing as Ladybug like someone like me? I mean, she is life and luck and I’m, I’m _nothing_.” Plagg wrapped around his ankles and mewed. “Okay, not nothing. But nothing _good_ , Plagg. I’m just bad luck and… death.”

Adrien snatched the jewels out of his pockets and tossed them carelessly in the drawer by his bedside with the other trinkets he had collected. Then, without even bothering to take off the leather catsuit, he plopped back into his bed. As he was falling to sleep, thoughts of Ladybug drifted through his head. Was she hurt? But he had hardly touched her. Even so, she had seemed off when she left. Worry gnawed at his gut, and the only thing that got him to fall asleep was the thought of seeing her again tomorrow night.


	2. Just Another Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the pawsitive feedback guys ;) Since y'all like it so much, and I had today off, I went ahead and finished the next chapter. Also, there be some heavy kissing happening in this one, so be prepared for that!

The chill of the night cooled the sweat on her brow. Resting against a chimney, she took in the nightscape. The eiffel tower out shone the stars, but she had to admit she preferred the quiet night sky to the loud tourist attraction, even if the stars were currently hiding behind a thin veil of clouds.

“What a lovely night,” she sighed softly.

“Not as lovely as you, my lady.”

An arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders. The sudden intrusion made her jump in surprise. Turning around, she locked eyes with Chat Noir. Her jaw clenched in annoyance. She grabbed the affronting arm and smiled dryly as she gave it a twist, locking it behind his back. 

“Ow, ow, ow,” he whined overdramatically, “Be gentle with me, please!”

This only encouraged her to tighten her grip which resulted in Chat calling her name out in a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan. She contemplated whether she should tighten her grip or just push him off the roof.

“So, you like it rough my lady?” He laughed breathlessly, and she was glad he couldn’t see her face flush. “Try not to break my arm off. You’ll want me to be able to use it later.”

Ladybug could practically hear him winking. The infuriating Chat leaned back, completely relaxed and unbothered by the deathgrip she had him in. Which bothered her, so she shoved him flush up against the chimney. He looked at her with those heated green eyes, and she found herself frozen in his gaze. With his free arm, he pulled her closer. His lips turned into a devilish grin under her stare. She really wanted to bite that irritating grin off his face. 

“I love the new suit.” His husky voice sent a shiver down her spine. “Black looks good on you.”

His hand traced her spine with his claws, and whatever fraying self control she had snapped. In one swift motion, she grabbed the bell around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. His lips were soft, but the kiss was rough. She bit his frozen smirk, and he moaned so she pushed her tongue in his mouth. He tasted surprisingly sweet. 

Not to be outdone, Chat grabbed her hair in his fist. A shaky groan escaped her as he deepened the kiss. Her grip left his wrist to tug at the zipper hidden under his ridiculously cute bell. He pushed up on her ass, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Parting from the kiss, she moved her attention to his neck.

Chat gasped shakily, “Fuck, Ladybug.”

She decided she liked the sound of his voice like this, in her ear breathless and needy. Then she bit his neck, rolled her hips, and he all but collapsed to his knees. He grabbed desperately to her thighs, bucking. Between the moans and shaky breathing she heard a siren… No, not a siren.

An alarm.

Marinette’s eyes snapped open and stared blankly at her ceiling. Smacking her alarm off, she numbly walked to her bathroom to take a shower and wash away whatever the fuck that was. Maybe Alya was right. She should really get a boyfriend.

After her shower, she had to hurry to get dressed. If she was late to work again, Mr. Damocles may actually fire her. Marinette was starting to really worry over whether or not she would be able to find another person who could deal with her unreasonable absences. If only being a hero paid, then she wouldn’t have to worry about holding down a day job at a bar. There was a time when she had been striving to become a fashion designer, but it was a dream she had given up in order to become Paris’s heroine. She did not regret her decision, per say, but it still stung sometimes. 

At least she could still use her skills to design supersuits. Not just hers, she was secretly partnered with Edna Mode. Of course, designing for supers was a charitable act. Since many were like her and couldn't afford to cover the costs of supplies, let alone a designer. Thinking of suits, she wondered who had made Chat’s. A tight fitting leather jumpsuit completed with a belt tail, cat ears, and a bell. If she had made it, she would have gone with a material that would be easier to move in, gotten rid of that snag risk of a tail, and maybe added some pop of color. Green. Definitely green.

The thought brought a mix of emotions she would rather ignore. Luckily, she pulled into the Dark Owl Bar before she could dwell too much longer on the subject. At least her menial work could keep her mind from thinking of her dream or the cat burglar who’d been a part of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien groaned and shoved off Plagg who had been insistent that he wake up right now. The cat had interrupted a perfectly pleasant dream about his lady in red. A beautiful date with roses and a first class meal, and she laughed at his puns and was about to kiss him, but before she did-

“Plagg, stop!!” He whined, “I’m up, _I’m up_.”

After feeding the mewling cat, he checked his phone. Ten missed messages in the last four hours. _Jesus Father, can’t take a hint can you?_ Maybe he should just throw the phone away. Move to another city. He had enough savings to live off of. Sinking onto the floor, Adrien tried to push away the pit in his stomach. No, he couldn’t leave. He hadn’t told Ladybug yet. Hadn’t worked up the courage. Maybe he could do it tonight. 

Plagg, as if sensing his friend’s distress (or maybe just wanting more food), climbed into his lap and began to purr. Petting the cat, Adrien felt the anxiety numb a little. He took a deep breath.

“Tonight Plagg.” He announced. “Tonight I will finally tell Ladybug… I…” He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. And his head hurt. “Tomorrow. I’ll, I’ll tell her tomorrow.”

Plagg stared up at him in a way Adrien could only call judgemental.

“I know, I just, I’m not ready for her to hate me yet. To _really_ hate me. And this past month and a half has been maybe the best time of my life.” Curling around the cat, he felt like crying. “I just want things to stay this way a little longer, that’s all.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Work could not have been over fast enough. Marinette appreciated Mr. Damocles and the job, but working there drove her half insane. People making passes, getting drunk at two in the afternoon, throwing up on her shoes. Ugh, she hated Saturdays. Especially game days. Her ears were still ringing. 

As soon as she clocked out of the bar, she clocked into her other job. Donning her new supersuit, she wondered if Chat would be out tonight. Though, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to see him or not after that morning’s dream.

It wasn’t just the dream that had Chat on her mind. After last night’s events, she just kept thinking about his cataclysm. He could have hurt her, really hurt her. She had gotten more comfortable fighting him, bantering with him, and she often forgot the destructive power he controlled. But he never used it to hurt anyone. Hell, he hardly ever even used it to destroy public property. Just last week, she had cornered him, and he could have cataclysmed the building behind him, but he didn’t. Instead he waited until she had him all wrapped up, and, then, he chose to destroy her yo-yo's wire. Again. 

And he had these moments, moments when he was definitely not the bad guy. Like on Monday when police were called in because they saw him walking around a busy street, but, when she got there, he was just walking a group of elderly ladies across the street. Well, he had also stolen some antiques from the mayor afterwards, but he didn’t have to walk those ladies across the street. 

She wondered if maybe, just _maybe_ , Chat Noir would consider heroics.

Swinging up to the rooftops, she heard a familiar alarm ringing on her yo-yo. Opening it up, a small screen revealed an icon of a turtle shell. Master Fu.

“Ladybug, good evening.”

“Master Fu, what news do you have for me?” Probably nothing good.

“It’s Hawkmoth. His akumas are attacking the Louvre.” Master Fu’s voice sounded tighter. “It's different than usual. There are more of them, and they’re armed to the teeth. Be careful.”

Ladybug nodded and took off towards her target, “I will.”

“Good. In that case-”

“Wait Master Fu,” Ladybug said, “I have a favor to ask of you. It’s... about Chat Noir. I want you to report any sightings of him to me.”

“Of course, but why? He’s not really a high priority right now.”

She hesitated a moment, but the more she hesitated the more sure of her decision she felt.

“I want to talk to him. I think there is more to that cat than meets the eye and I hope… I hope he will consider maybe not being a bad guy anymore?”

There was a long silence on the other end of the call. Long enough she had time to reach the Louvre. People were screaming, and she could hear the gut dropping sound of gunfire. It was going to be a rough night.

Master Fu finally started to reply, “I know Queen Bee worked out all right but-”

“Can’t talk, people getting shot. Call me about Chat ok? Bye!”

With that, she leapt down to the plaza. Immediately, Hawkmoth’s lackeys were firing at her. Spinning her yo-yo, the bullets bounced back tearing through their limbs. Nothing too fatal, but it would deter them from getting back up until she was finished here. Only one more stood between her and the door. The akuma, protected by an electric sign, shot at her with a machine gun.

“It would be a shame,” Ladybug jeered deflecting his bullets with ease, “if that sign were to blow a fuse.”

A stray bullet hit the flashing screen. It must have connected with a wire in just the wrong way because it started sparking. Then it caught fire.

“Shit!!” The akuma yelled, one arm on fire and the other holding his overkill of a weapon.

She hated guns. Ladybug snatched the gun from his hand with her wire and broke it over her knee. The akuma was still running around flailing his arms wildly.

Rolling her eyes, she tripped him.

“Stop, drop, and roll genius.”

When he tripped, he happened to fall right into a puddle, and the fire fizzled out. Lucky him. Looking around, she saw the plaza was cleared. Time to storm the castle.

Bursting in, she shielded herself from the bullets. The smell of gunpowder hung heavy in the air, and Ladybug had to tear her eyes away from the carnage. Dead bodies scattered the floor, children were crying in the distance, and the sound of screams mixed with gunfire was something she would never get used to. Surrounded by akumas, standing on a bench in the middle of the lobby, was a man dressed in a dark purple suit, his face covered obscured by a silver mask.

He looked at her, and Ladybug felt her blood turn to ice. 

“Hello Ladybug.”

"Hawkmoth."


	3. What A Waste Of A Lovely Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ladybug is Captain Amelia from Treasure Planet, and Chat has pretty eyes.

Adrien was flipping channels. He wasn’t even paying attention to what he was skipping through. Instead, he was listening to the clicking of the remote, letting the sounds drown out his thoughts. In a few hours, he may try to get Ladybug’s attention, but right now he was just trying to still his shaking hands. So, channel surfing it was.

A flash of blue, click. A flash of green and grey, click. A flash of red and black, cl-

Wait. Ladybug was on the news. Adrien turned the volume up, his face paled as he read the headline: _Ladybug Fighting Hawkmoth At The Louvre, Eleven People Confirmed Dead…_

His head spinning, he couldn’t breath. The remote fell from his hand as he curled up on himself. He barely registered Plagg rubbing up against him. The reporter said something. It took him a few minutes to understand her words. As though he had been hit with a blast of cold water, Adrien snapped out of his panic enough to stand up.

_“It looks like… Like Ladybug has been shot!”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladybug looked at Hawkmoth with what could only be described as an intense and powerful hate. It was all she could do to keep her head about her. And she _needed_ to keep her head about her. She had maybe three minutes to beat Hawkmoth before the people he’d killed were past what even her power could bring back. Clicking her earrings, the countdown started. Guess it was time for a miracle.

Bouncing bullets off of her high speed yo-yo shield, she ducked and rolled behind a counter. It wasn’t the best cover, but it would do.

 _“Lucky charm!”_ She shouted and a warm pink glow surrounded her. When it faded, a red and black bell fell into her hands. “Okay… not what I was hoping to see, but whatever works.”

Daring to peek out from the counter, she was immediately met with bullets.

“Shit.” 

Looking at her lucky charm, she was reminded of a certain Chat. Was this a sign she needed his help?

Her earrings beeped. Two more minutes.

She didn’t have time to wait for backup that was most definitely not coming. Time to look for her own solution. Reflected in a metal suit of armor, she could see Hawkmoth’s team of five akumas running towards her. She glanced at the bell in her hand. 

_Please work!_

Flinging the bell across the floor, it shot under an akuma’s foot into the air where it slammed another akuma in the eye which, in turn, sent it flying higher. It smacked into one of the sprinklers with such a high force the valve popped off, spraying water everywhere. One akuma slipped on the now wet floor, his head hitting the corner of a bench in a way that made her wince. Three down, three to go. Nevermind, make that two. The bell had dropped onto another akuma’s head, which wouldn’t have hurt at all, except then it rolled under his foot, and he tripped face first into her fist. 

Picking up the bell, she smirked at the last akuma standing. She feinted throwing the jingling ball, and the poor man dropped his gun to shield his face. Hawkmoth sighed, and, lifting his cane, he fired. Ladybug shielded herself before realizing he wasn’t shooting at her. The akuma who had surrendered fell to the ground, his face completely blown off. She looked away, feeling nauseous.

Hawkmoth just rolled his eyes, “You really can’t force good help these days, can you?” 

Her earrings beeped. One more minute. 

She didn’t have time for banter. Whipping her yo-yo, she grabbed the cane-gun from his hands and snapped it in her hands. Hawkmoth opened his mouth to say something, but she was already right in front of him, her fist clenched. 

As her fist was about to connect with his face, she heard him say, _“Dark wings, fall.”_

“Fuck!” 

Her fist hit empty air. Hawkmoth had disappeared. And her earrings were ringing. Ten seconds remained. Ladybug took the bell in her hand and pressed it against her heart.

_“Miraculous ladybug.”_

This was different than the small miracle she had done to heal Chat last night. The glow was blinding, and billions of ladybugs erupted from the bell in her hands. They scattered, surrounding fallen bodies and injured people. When the ladybugs swarmed the akumas, a dark purple cloud of butterflies was sucked out and destroyed by her army of beetles. 

Finally, the light dimmed. Ladybug stumbled, pain shooting through her. She had to get out of here before it completely overcame her. Swinging out rather ungracefully, she ignored the flashing of cameras. Her foot touched down on a rooftop, and she bit down a scream as she felt a gunshot rip through her lungs. Clutching her chest, she hid in the shadow of a chimney, grateful she was wearing her new, less flashy, suit. A news helicopter flew over her, completely missing the hero collapsing.

 _You’re fine,_ she reminded herself. _You’re fine._

The feeling of multiple bullets through her back disagreed. She could feel them ripping through her, some of them lodged deep in her skin. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t see, and all she knew was her body burning like fire.

“L-Ladybug, are you okay?” Chat’s voice shook with worry.

Her eyes snapped open. Why was he here? Why now? She couldn’t move.

Just barely, she managed to speak, “I... am… fine…”

His hand touched her shoulder, and she couldn’t stop the pained scream that erupted from her lips. He flinched away.

“You’re hurt! Let me take you to the hospital!” 

Chat started to lift her up, but she pushed him away.

“I. AM. _FINE!_ ”

Then she felt something like lightning shoot through her brain and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chat was panicking. Ladybug was passed out in his arms, he couldn’t hear her breathing, he wasn’t sure if she had a heartbeat, **and he had only ever seen CPR on TV!**

Just as he was considering how mouth to mouth worked, Ladybug suddenly gasped for air. Rolling over, she was coughing, clawing at her throat and chest. Unsure of what to do, Chat gently patted her back. After a few ragged gasps, she seemed to be breathing more steadily.

“Ladybug?”

“Mmm, I’m fiine.” Looking at Chat through bleary eyes, she could tell he definitely did not believe her. “Really fine… Just lot’s of, aah, paaiiinn.”

She felt like something snapped in her spine, and for a few blissful moments she couldn’t feel past her waist.

Looking her over carefully, he couldn’t find any wounds. Maybe it was internal.

“Then why?” It dawned on him. It was like last night. Last night when he knew she had not been injured, but she walked away like she was. _Of course._ “Your miraculous power.”

“Mhmm, can’t perform, ah, a miracle for free.” She admitted as she curled up closer to him. His arms were very comfortable, and her body was still pulsing with pain. She could fall asleep like this. 

"Can I, can I borrow your lap... for a few more, mhmm, minutes?" She whined, “I hate guns.”

He laughed, but it sounded more like he was crying. She lifted an arm, why did it hurt so damn much? And wiped some tears from his cheek. He smiled, but his eyes were still brightened by tears. 

Those luminous green eyes. 

A ripple of pain shot from her spine, and she clenched her hand, no it was his hand, tight. He didn’t pull away, instead, he pulled her closer. The pain passed, and she took a shaky breath. Opening her eyes, she caught his stare.

“You have… the most beautiful eyes, Chaton.” 

His face flushed.

“Not as beautiful as yours, my lady.” 

He smiled, really smiled, and if she wasn’t delirious from the pain, she would have had sirens in her mind to tell her to push him away. But, instead, she was smiling back which was bad because… She couldn’t remember why it was bad. Her head hurt. And she was very tired.

Then, his smile turned to a frown. He looked lost, sad. Not at all like the mischievous rogue she was used to. 

“Most people find my eyes… unnerving.” He chuckled, but it wasn’t a sweet sound, “Father always said-” His eyes narrowed, “Anyway, I always wear contacts to hide them when I’m not in the suit.”

Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to fight the exhaustion taking over her. "Chat..."

“I have, I have something to tell you, Ladybug. It’s… I,” He suddenly was short of breath, “I, there’s- Oh, god,” Adrien took a deep breath, “My father... is, _he’s Hawkmoth!!”_

His earth-shattering declaration was met with a soft snore. 

Adrien laughed wryly, “Just my luck.”

He really was just bad luck, a curse.

Ladybug muttered something indiscernible in her sleep. Brushing the hair from her face, he saw her eyebrows scrunched together in pain. He kissed her temple, and the lines loosened before scrunching up again. He wished he could perform miracles, take away her pain, gather the courage to face his father. Guilt needled his mind, like this was his fault. And it was. If only he had told her last night. Or the night before that. Or any night over the past month.

Sighing, he looked out at the Parisian skyline. The moon hung low and reflected on the street. Clouds from the earlier rainshower had cleared to reveal the stars scattered above them. It was a lovely night. 

“Tomorrow. I’ll tell her tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adrien. He needs a hug.


	4. Good Morning, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a hug.

Blearily opening his eyes, Adrien woke to a weight on his chest. “Morning Plagg…” Sleepily he ran his hand through the cat’s fur… No, wait. His eyes snapped open to see Ladybug sleeping comfortably in his arms. On a rooftop. And his hand was still caught in her, admittedly soft, hair. She sighed and nuzzled closer. Adrien did not even dare to move. It took him a few more minutes to remember why he was in this situation to begin with. Oh, right. Hawkmoth at the Louvre, Ladybug’s miraculous power has quite the kickback, and she fell asleep in his arms.

Adrien pondered what to do. Should he try and leave before she wakes up? But she was laying on top of him, and he didn’t want to try his luck on not waking her up. Would she be angry when she woke up? But it was her who fell asleep here. He couldn’t remember when he’d fallen asleep, but he could blame her on making him too comfortable. Luckily, they were out of view from the busy Parisian streets. Otherwise, the news outlets would be having a field day. **And his hand was still in her hair.**

Slowly, he untangled his fingers. Ladybug yawned and Adrien froze. She looked up at him, her eyes still glazed over by sleep, hair tousled, and face slightly flushed. The sight took his breath away. Squinting up at him, she poked his nose. _Oh, god, she was adorable!_

 _Say something, Adrien!_ “Good morning, bugaboo,” He winked. Why did he wink? What was happening? “Sleep well, purrincess? I know I did.”

She blinked blankly at him and then promptly burrowed her face back into his neck. And he squeaked. He squeaked!

Ladybug mumbled, her breath tickling him, “Mnmm, no weird dream please.”

He had to raise an eyebrow at that. Does… Does Ladybug dream about him? The thought made his face match her suit.

Turning his head to whisper in her ear, he said, “What do we do in these dreams?”

Her lips brushed his neck, her hand absentmindedly traced his collar bone up to his bell. Adrien wondered if he was the one dreaming. The thought and his suit made him bolder. He wasn’t just Adrien right now. He was Chat Noir, and Chat Noir flirted with Ladybug almost every night. He trailed a hand down her back, and she shivered. 

Tilting her chin up, he said, “I love the new suit, milady. Black looks good on you.”

Her half-shut eyes snapped open, and she stared at him completely awake. Maybe he’d gone too far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marinette was suddenly wide awake. She was wide awake and laying on top of Chat Noir. And what did he just say? She jolted from his lap, her face matching the red on her suit. Grabbing her yo-yo, she prepared to dash. Runaway. Be literally anywhere else. But his hand caught her wrist. 

“W-wait! Ladybug, I-I didn’t do anything weird! I swear!” 

The usual smooth-talker was stammering helplessly over his words. Chat Noir was flustered. Marinette couldn’t help it, she started to laugh. 

His ears turned red, “Why are you l-laughing?”

“I, ha-ha, I’m sorry Chaton.” Taking a deep breath, she calmed the laughter bubbling in her chest. “It’s just… I didn’t think you were the type to get flustered. It’s a nice change, I must say.”

Chat pouted playfully at her, “Who wouldn't feel a little flustered waking up next to someone as beautiful as you, bugaboo?” Now it was Ladybug’s turn to be red faced. He looked at her smugly. “Especially when said beauty admits to dreaming about you.”

“What?” Ladybug squeaked, really hoped she’d heard him wrong.

He wriggled his eyebrows cheekily at her, “Milady has such a devious imagination.”

“I-I-I do not!”

Chat laughed, his eyes glinted mischievously. He must be messing with her. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, trying to downplay her own embarrassment. At least it seemed he was joking. If Chat actually knew about her dream, Ladybug thought she might've just died.

Finally finished laughing, he sighed, “At least you seem to be feeling better this morning.”

Oh, right. Last night he had caught her on an especially bad night. 

“Yes, I just needed to rest.” She shrugged.

“I thought you were going to die.”

There was an edge to his voice. Fear, she realized. He had been scared for her. 

“I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to see me like that. No one is supposed to know.” He looked away, guiltily. Ladybug put her hand over his, “But, it was… nice… to have someone there. Thank you.”

He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. The two stepped away, the space between them feeling different than before. Chat clenched his fists by his side. He needed to tell her. Now, before his courage let him down.

“Ladybug, I have something to tell you-” “Chat, there’s something I wanted to ask you-”

They blurted out the words at the same time. Looking at each other sheepishly, Chat chuckled. She didn't notice the strange look in his eyes.

Bowing, he said with a wink, “ladies _fur_ st.”

Still smiling, Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Have you ever considered maybe… being a good guy? Because, I was thinking we could make a good team, if you wanted to.” Shocked, he stared at her, his bright green eyes making her stutter. She looked away, trying to gather her thoughts. “I mean, you’re a good person, Chat. You don’t have to steal from people, and I know your power may seem to suit itself to evil, but it’s not really about your powers, right? It’s about who you are, and you aren’t a bad guy… so, I don’t know- I’m not good at this kind of convincing stuff, am I?” She stopped rambling and dared to look him in the eye, “Oh, no! Why are you crying?”

Not knowing what to do, Ladybug pulled him into a hug. Standing limply in her arms, he made a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

“I-I’m sorry Ladybug.” His head rested on top of her’s, and he tried to calm himself with a deep breath. Her hair smelled softly of something sweet. Shakily he said, “I just… No one has ever, ever- I mean, I’m bad luck, princess. You don’t really want me, right?”

__

“Oh, Chaton, would I lie to you?”

__

Numbly, he shook his head. 

__

“Don’t worry, kitty. You don’t have to decide anything right now.” She gingerly wiped the tears from his eyes.

__

“Ladybug, I-”

__

A ringing interrupted him. Ladybug flipped open her yo-yo and paled.

__

“Oh-no! I’m going to be late to work! Again!” She was sprinting off, her yo-yo already mid-air.

__

“Wait!”

__

She winked at him. **She winked at _him!_**

__

“Sorry, kitty! I get off at 5. Try to stay out of trouble until then!”

__

And just like that, she was gone. Chat sunk to his knees, a new mix of emotions rising in his chest. What kind of sick twist in fate was this? Ladybug, _Ladybug_ , had just asked him to be her partner? He wanted to be overjoyed, and part of him was. But then, what about after he told her? Told her why he had become Chat Noir in the first place, why he was out almost every night committing petty crimes in a desperate cry for her attention? Ladybug was going to hate him. 

why did he have to fall for the lucky heroine when he knew this could only end badly?

It was just his luck.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marinette ran into work, hair a frizzy mess and her mind a buzz. Would Chat agree? He had stayed by her side last night, right? Ugh, Master Fu was going to kill her when he found out that Chat knew of her Miraculous problem. _If_ he found out. She thought back to Chat’s blushing face, his eyes full of tears when she had asked him to be her partner. She had never seen his more sensitive side. He was so caring and sweet and good and- _Oh no._ Marinette shook her head, her ears burning. Nononono! She couldn’t be in love with Chat! Not pawsible!

__

Except, she had just thought of that last part as a pun. _Shit_ , she couldn’t lie to herself. She had fallen for Chat _freaking_ Noir. She blamed him. Him and his stupid hair and nice ass and pretty green eyes. Eyes she really wanted to get lost in. Then Mari smiled thinking about the way he had blushed and stuttered. Maybe she wasn't the only one in love. Her heart fluttered as she accepted her newfound crush. And she was seeing him again tonight.

Wasn't she lucky?

__


	5. Selfishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug have a hot date... kind of...

Marinette slumped against the side of the bar and checked the time. 7:45 and she wasn’t even in her suit yet. She was going to be a lot more than fashionably late. Hopefully, he was still waiting for her. Driving home faster than a model citizen should, she changed into her red and black supersuit. A quick glance in the mirror made her bite worryingly into her lip.

“What do you think Tikki?” She asked her chattering sugar glider who was busy nibbling on her dinner. This was silly. Ladybug, the confident superhero, was stressing over her reflection because of a cute thief with cat ears. She smiled and shook the doubt from her head. “Well, I think it’s the perfect outfit for a date with a man dressed in a catsuit.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking to the skies, she circled around the city. He wasn’t on the rooftop where she had left him this morning, or on the street where she had first seen him, or in any of his usual alleyway spots. Eventually, she gave up, swinging up to the Eiffel Tower with a sigh. Maybe she was too late, and he had already gone home. Or, maybe he wasn’t coming at all. This morning he… well, she hadn’t actually given him the chance to say if he’d show up or not. It’s not like they had an actual date or anything. She had just gotten over excited was all. No reason to be disappointed.

Her yo-yo’s ringing made her jump. Flipping it open she was greeted by a turtle icon.

“Ladybug, good, you are suited up.”

“What can I do for you, Master Fu?”

“Actually, I have something for you.” The old man said and Marinette was glad he couldn’t see her giddily jumping for joy. “Chat Noir has been spotted. He’s been running all over the city. Seems like he is revisiting his old crime scenes. He just passed Mercier’s penthouse.”

She must've just missed him then.

“Hmm, that is curious.” She bit down an excited squeal and smiled slyly, “Guess I’ll just have to go check it out. Thanks Master Fu.”

“Do be careful. I do not trust this black cat.”

“Have some faith Jade Turtle. When have I ever been wrong?”

“Well, I do recall-”

Marinette hung up before he had a chance to point that up again. Swinging through the skies, a certain shadow caught her eye. He was doing flips and jumps, laughing wildly as he cleared another rooftop with ease. The sound of his laughter echoed pleasantly in her ears as she landed nimbly in front of him. He stumbled in surprise and right into her arms. She would have toppled over too if he hadn’t steadied her. They ended up in a precarious situation with him dipping her down and her arm wrapped around his waist, his face only a breath away from hers.

“I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, kitty.”

It took him a moment longer than usual to come back with a witty reply. He was lost in her blue eyes and then his gaze flickered down to her slightly parted mouth, a mouth that was dangerously close to his.

“Well, my lady said five o’clock. This poor cat was just too bored without you.” He spun her back to her feet, flush against his chest. “I had to do something to _cat_ ch your attention.”

Standing on her toes, she pushed her face closer to his to whisper, “Well, now that you’ve caught me what are you going to do?”

He froze, an embarrassing squeak escaped his lips as her hand slid up his suit. 

“I-” His words tried desperately to keep up with her teasing tone, to remember the flirtatious persona the mask gave him. “I thought maybe I’d play with you a little.” 

But right now, she was the one playing with him. Her hand snuck into his back pocket, searching him for stolen goods no doubt. It was empty, making the heroine pause in surprise. She bit her lip and he had to bite back a groan. 

“Are you trying to seduce me, bugaboo?” 

Beautiful blue eyes bashfully met his. “Maybe… Is it working?”

Her innocent voice made his stomach do a funny flop. It really wasn’t fair. He came here with a mission and here she was throwing a wrench into his plans. Taking a steady breath, he tried to regain control of his senses. _Stick to the plan, Adrien!_ What was the plan… He could feel her heartbeat through their suits. Or maybe it was just his. Her’s couldn’t possibly be beating as fast as his was.

“Chat?” 

Her voice bordered between nervousness and playfulness. Ladybug had made her own plans, an entire speech was prepared, but, as soon as she landed on the rooftop, it was already forgotten. In his unusual silence, she found her thoughts again.

“The offer still stands.” He blinked at her, a little lost. “We could… I think we would make a good team? If you wanted?”

Oh, right. His smirk twisted into a frown and he stepped away, not missing the disappointment that flashed in her eyes.

Taking his silence as uncertainty, she tried to back track. “You don’t have to make a decision now… though I would appreciate if you stopped thieving.” Her smile made him feel weak in the knees. “You’re a good person, Chaton.” 

He flinched away. A good person? She couldn’t be further from the truth. 

“Chat, you _are_ a good person.”

The blind faith in her eyes was especially painful to look at. There was a sharp need to prove her wrong that made his tail curl. Roughly pinning her against the roof, his claws digging into her suit, Chat growled.

“No, I’m not.”

Ladybug didn’t seem the least bit bothered by his outburst. Raising an eyebrow, she challenged him, “Really, Chat, this whole evil act isn’t going to work with me. I can see right through you.”

Caught off guard by her words and lack of concern, he loosened his grip to run his fingers nervously through his hair. She could’ve easily pushed him off, but instead she just laid her hand behind her head and waited. Maybe those bluebell eyes really could see right through him. The thought made him chuckle. If only she could read minds, this would be so much easier.

“Am I that obvious?” Chat expected her to mock him or tease him, but she stayed silent. “You’re still wrong though, bugaboo. I’m not a good person, and I am definitely _not_ hero material.”

“Yes, you are.” 

She said it like a statement, a fact. He couldn’t understand how she could be so sure. Ladybug didn’t know him, didn’t know who he was, what he’d done.

“No, I’m not.”

She grinned, “Hmm, _purr_ ty sure you are.” 

“Don’t you use cat puns against me.” She giggled and he hissed, “You’re _wrong_.”

He grabbed her by the shoulders once more, his claws drawing blood.

“Chaton-” 

“Don’t call me that!” Her smile faltered, and he ignored the guilt rising in his gut. “You don’t understand! I can’t be a good guy I’m-”

Ladybug shouted, “Bad luck? So what? Your powers don’t make you a bad person! If you’d just give me a chance-”

“No!!” He shoved her back down, jolting her head against the concrete roof. “I can’t! I can’t! I’m, I’m-” 

Chat curled up against her, shaking, his head cradled against her neck. The words he needed to say were stuck in his throat. Ladybug wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers curled comfortingly in his hair.

“I’m sorry Chat.”

Why was she apologizing? He was the bad one, cursed and broken, and all he needed to do to ruin whatever trust she had was tell her who he was, who his father was. Something he should’ve told her a long time ago, something he still couldn’t seem to find the courage to say.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you…” She continued carefully, “I just- I was so _excited_. No one has ever seen my weakness and I thought… It just would be nice to have someone watch my back, someone to lean on, someone who understands.... But I was being selfish, wasn’t I?”

He gaped at her in surprise. Her eyes were unfocused, staring off somewhere in the distance. A tear fell from her cheek and he caught it with a claw.

“That’s not…” A broken laugh escaped him. “You’re not the selfish one here, Ladybug. Trust me.” 

Her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed in disagreement, “Chat, you-mnmm-”

The argument melted into a muffled moan as his lips captured hers. Just as quickly as he started the kiss, he pulled away, thinking he shouldn’t have done that. _Stupid, stupid, stup-_ But then she pulled him back before he could start to apologise. The kiss was like electricity, hot and bright, as she raked her nails between his shoulder blades. She bit his lip, dragged a needy whine from his throat. A heat grew with every fevered touch, every perfect noise that escaped her. Parting for a second to breathe, the sight of her, eyes darkened with lust, her hair falling from their ties. His heart skipped a beat, and he could only stare in disbelief because _she had kissed him back_.

“Hmm, I guess we’re both a little selfish Chaton,” the mischievous gleam in her eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

Then Ladybug tugged him by his belt into another kiss. She rolled her hips against his, and he forgot his own name for a second. Her gloved hand slipped down his back, her breasts pressed against his chest. The sound of a zipper made his ears twitch, but it wasn’t until he felt her fingers exploring his exposed chest he realized she had unzipped his suit. And in one fluid motion, he found himself on his back, arms trussed up above his head. 

His hands were tied.

Ladybug smirked, pulled him to his feet, and, after taking one long savory look at his disheveled state, zipped up his suit. She gave the wire a little tug and he stumbled mutely after her before noticing the flashing lights speeding towards them only a few blocks away. 

“Well, kitty, looks like play-time is over.” 

Throwing him over her shoulder like he was nothing, she jumped down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien was still trying to deduce what had just happened when the cops untied him from a lightpost. Did they notice his bruised lips? Suddenly feeling self conscious and a little concerned for Ladybug’s reputation, he did his best to hide the obvious bulge in his tight pants. Thankfully, they didn’t mention anything and just threw him roughly into the back of the police car. He thought he should really take a few minutes to cool down before he cataclysmed his way out of this one. Then he could find Ladybug again and tell her… no. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea either. Not when the image of her kissing him senseless was still fresh in his mind playing on repeat. God, he could still feel her mouth against his, and it was making him imagine her kisses traveling down and- _Nope, stop!_

Chat closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh. And then a laugh because now he was almost certain Ladybug was trying to seduce him to the light side, and it was working because _of course it was_. But, he still hadn’t told her about his father because who can think of their psychopathic parent when Ladybug was doing _that_ to him? Now, Adrien was convinced he was an absolutely terrible person. He was considering just allowing them to lock him up when the police radio caught his attention.

“Fire at Nouveau Casino, possible bomb threat. Ladybug on scene.” 

_Fuck,_ Adrien groaned. _So much for cooling down._

He didn’t have to help her. It’s not like she needed him or anything, and it’s not like he could offer much help against a burning building anyway. But she was out there. She was out there, probably charging into a flaming building, looking for a bomb. And when it was all over, she’d do her lucky ladybug thing and probably curl up in the nearest alleyway or behind some rooftop ledge alone and in pain. Whatever inner turmoil he felt could be dealt with later.

“Cataclysm!”

The car came to an abrupt stop. With a cheeky salute to the police officer, he disintegrated the door along with half of the passenger side before rolling out onto the street. 


	6. Where There's Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a dragon.

Fire glowed threateningly behind her, but she ignored it. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she struggled to see the ticking bomb in her hands through the smoke. Twenty seconds turned to nineteen, and she scowled as she pondered how to disarm it. Well, luck was on her side… _Red wire it is then_. With a shrug, she snipped the wire clean through with her lucky charm, a pair of scissors. The ticking stopped, the number seventeen stared back at her, and she was still in one piece, so it must’ve worked.

Walking out of the building, she was greeted by Officer Roger.

“Ladybug! Were you able to locate the bomb?”

She handed him the unarmed bomb, and he floundered.

“Don’t worry, Roger, it’s already disarmed...probably. Maybe have the bomb squad double check it.” 

The cop immediately handed it off to someone else before turning back to Ladybug.

“We don’t know yet who set this up, but thanks to you, the worst was avoided. Thanks for your help, Ladybug.”

“Anytime.” Her earrings beeped. “Gotta run, bug out.”

Once she was sure she was out of sight, Ladybug called out, “ _Miraculous Ladybug_ ” and watched her bugs swarm the Casino and surrounding area. She closed her eyes and rested against the brick wall as she felt her lungs start to burn. Luckily, the fire had been contained, but the nauseous gas it created had not been. She found herself gasping for air and her eyes started to water. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ladybug?”

Adrien kept his voice gentle as he knelt beside the curled up superhero. Any regret he could have had from following her here disappeared as she leaned against him.

“Kitten,” She managed to wheeze out. “You… got out of that fast.”

“I am a _purr_ fessional escape artist.” Her attempt to snort at his poor pun resulted in another fit of coughs. Patting her back comfortingly, he asked, “So… how bad is it?”

She was able to take a deep breath. “The pain is already passing.” Rubbing her eyes, she smiled up at him, “Thanks.”

Chat tried to hide his blush, “No _purr_ oblem.”

He had already used that pun too many times, but he was too flustered to think of a more clever one. She managed an eyeroll, and he took her hand to help her back to her feet. Their closeness reminded him of their stint on the roof tops. She had kissed him. He wondered if she'd kiss him again. Guiltily, he really hoped she would.

“So…” Ladybug closed the distance between them, he found himself locked in those blue eyes. “Does this mean I’ve successfully seduced you to the good side?”

His cheeks turning a bright pink and his mind short circuited.

“I-I mean," She stuttered and somehow that made him blush harder. "Only if you _want_ to be seduced!”

There was a voice in the back of his head trying to remind him of why this was a bad idea, and he may have been more inclined to listen to it had she not been worrying her bottom lip like that. 

“Hmmm," he gathered Chat Noir's swagger again. " _Purr_ haps I do need a little more convincing.”

His fingers hooked around her belt, and, before she had a chance to blink, his lips were on hers. They were still bruised, and he could taste the smoke in her kiss. She grazed his bottom lip with her tongue and then pulled away. He whined at the loss. The kiss had been all too brief, but it still left him feeling a little breathless. 

Ladybug giggled at his state of unrest before turning her attention to her yo-yo. Realizing the buzzing yo-yo had been the cause for her abrupt stop, Chat glared at it. 

The voice of a man came through it, “Ladybug, have you recovered?”

He tried to lean in for another kiss, but Ladybug pushed him away by his nose, an amused smile played on her lips. He pouted at her, and she ruffled his hair before responding to the caller. And he thought, not for the first time, that he was hopelessly in love.

“Yes, Jade Turtle.”

“Good, Hawkmoth is terrorizing the Jagged Stone concert at Le Zenith." Adrien felt his stomach drop as he was reminded of why this was a bad idea. "Ladybug, it’s most troubling. He shot the performers and now… it just seems as though he’s waiting there.”

“A trap?” Ladybug pondered what Hawkmoth was planning with such an obvious ploy. “We’ll have to be careful.”

“We who?”

Ladybug hung up without answering.

“Up for some butterfly catching, kitty?” She jokingly teased and he flinched away, looking paler by the second. “Chaton? Are you ok?”

“I-" He felt torn. "I can’t.”

Her eyes turned gentler, “It’s okay, you don’t have to, but I gotta fly.”

“No!” He snapped and grabbed her hand before she could toss her yo-yo. 

“Chat, people are in trouble, and I really can’t waste any time. Please, let me go.”

His grip only tightened, his eyes pleading her.

“I _can’t._ " 

And he couldn't. Because he knew what happened to people who crossed his father, and Ladybug had been crossing him far too often.

"Please," _I don't want to lose you._ "Please don’t go.”

"I have to." He'd known her answer before she said it, but it still hurt to hear. “You have to let me go.”

“I can’t do that, Ladybug.” 

His voice turned colder, and he locked her arm behind her back, just tight enough she couldn’t easily squirm away.

“You don't have to go,” he hated how selfish and cowardly he sounded. She probably would hate him too, if she failed to save all of those people because of him. A terrible part of him was ok with that as long as she was alive to hate him. Which she wouldn't be if he let her go. "Don't go. Don't do this."

“Sorry, kitty, but I’m on a time limit here.”

She stomped down on his foot. He yelped, a sound that made her flinch. Not wanting to hurt him more, she went to grab her yo-yo. He desperately caught her wrist. Then she looked at him. Piercing blue eyes that he really believed could see right through him. 

"Chaton," her voice was so quiet, but it echoed through his ears. 

His grip faltered. He let her go. She smiled, and then, she was gone. _Coward_ , he hated himself. He slumped against the wall, cradling his head in his hands.

He stumbled to his feet and onto the rooftops. Mindlessly, he ran, jumping from one street to the next trying to escape himself. Then his foot slipped on a loose tile and collapsed. _Stupid bad luck,_ he slammed his fist down hard on the pavement. _Stupid, stupid-_

The ground shook, interrupting his self-loathing. At first he thought it was an earthquake. Then he looked up. Smoke billowed from across the street, a neon sign crashed to the ground. Le Zenith. It took him a few moments to realize why that made his heart jump. _Ladybug_.

His feet were moving before his mind was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Stupid Hawkmoth._ This was definitely not how she’d wanted this night to go, and she had to ignore the worry that she’d just ruined whatever chance she had with Chat as a partner or anything else. 

Landing atop the stadium, she started her timer. Two minutes, just to be on the safe side.

Hiding in the rafters, she scoped out the situation. There were five- no six bodies on stage, but... Her blood ran cold. Where was Hawkmoth? Suddenly, the giant screen above the stage flicked on. The picture was grainy, but she’d recognise that shade of blue anywhere. _Mayura._

“Ladybug, are you listening?” She grinned from behind the feathers of her fan. “Well, of course you are. Hawkmoth is already gone. Don’t bother looking for him… Or for me.” She laughed, “You’ve really become quite the pest, haven’t you? So we’ve called for the exterminator. Bye, bye little Ladybug.”

Her eyes snapped away from the screen as a roar split the air. Crashing from behind the stage came a-

“DRAGON!!” 

The panicked crowd started screaming and running as the giant beast opened its jaws, releasing a bright green flame. Ladybug was frozen in horror as she watched the flames engulf the crowd below. The screams grew louder, more frantic and then… Silence. Clouds of smoke carried the stench of charred flesh to her nose and she gagged. Then the dragon turned to her.

Her earrings beeped. One minute left for the performers. Five minutes for everyone else.

The dragon leapt up, its jaws narrowly missing her as she swung out of the building and tumbled onto the parking lot, slamming into a car. It opened its mouth in preparation for a fireblast, but Ladybug lassoed its jaws firmly shut. That didn’t stop it from shaking its giant skull and sending her flying into the air. Luckily, she landed safely on its back. 

Her earrings were ringing sharply into her ears. Thirty seconds for the performers. She needed… She needed to find Mayura, the beastmaker, but she also needed to perform a miracle, but she couldn’t do that because she was _**riding a fucking dragon!**_

The dragon shook it’s huge head, snapped her yo-yo’s wire, and she was flying and then she was falling right into it’s open jaws. And, oh god, all of those people and she’d _failed-_

Through the wind roaring in her ears she heard someone scream her name.

“ _Cataclysm!!_ ”

Arms wrapped around her, she knew those arms, that voice. _Chat._ They fell through the air together, ashes floating around them. Ashes that, just seconds before, had been a dragon about to eat her alive. He curled around her as they rolled to the ground. She was still frozen in shock. He was yelling at her, and it took her a moment to tune into the words.

“...stupid! _Merde!_ I thought you were going to _die!!!”_

She blinked, “You… saved me.”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” his hands were tenderly stroking her cheek. “I wasn’t going to let you get eaten by a fucking _dragon!_ ” 

__

She snorted and then they were both laughing, tears in their eyes. The high of her near death experience was cut short by her earrings. Their sound was one long note, like the flatline on a monitor.

__

“No,” Ladybug bolted to her feet, her face paled. “It can’t be too late.”

__

She could still do it, she could bring them back, but… who would bring _her_ back.

__

“Milady?”

__

Her head whipped back to him. His warm green eyes made the noise in her head calmer.

__

“Catch me when I fall?”

“Always.”

__

With a deep breath, she whispered, _“Miraculous Ladybug.”_

__

Darkness swarmed her in the aftermath of her healing light, and she felt like she was drowning. Its chill seeped into her bones, her mind, her soul. It was comfortable in a scary way. She knew she could close her eyes and never wake up. There was a deafening silence, and she was lost in it, waiting for someone to pull her back out.

__


	7. Resurrections and Revelations

Adrien’s amazement turned to horror as he watched the ladybugs turn from a lively pink to a festering black. 

“L-ladybug?” He took a step forward, “What’s happening?”

She didn't answer, standing beside him, stockstill, as if in some sort of trance. The ladybugs swarmed. He raised his staff in defense, but they passed right by him towards her. Aimlessly, he swiped at them, but it was like hitting air. 

“Ladybug!!” 

The swarm was sucked into her chest as if caught in a vortex. As the bugs disappeared, Ladybug swayed. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she collapsed. His arms were around her before she could hit the ground. Her face was deathly pale and when he took a glove off to find a pulse, he was surprised by the chill of her skin. His fingers frantically searched for a heart beat. _There,_ slow and faded. But it was there. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see news vans arriving on the scene, cameras flashing.

_Shit._

Chat picked her up and fled, the police hot on his tail. She still wasn’t moving. She wasn’t _moving!_ He rounded a corner, dove through an open window and through the building onto the roof. The loud sirens and flashing lights faded as he climbed up a fire escape. He didn’t really know where he was going until he ended up in his apartment. Laying her down on his floor, he desperately tried to find a pulse again but couldn’t. He couldn’t find a heartbeat and she wasn’t breathing and -

“Ladybug, Ladybug wakeup. Please, please, _please!”_ He pressed his hands on her chest in a sloppy attempt to do compressions. After the other night when she’d collapsed, he’d gone home and spent hours looking at CPR tutorials, but his brain seemed to blank, betraying him when she needed him most. “Come on, come on, breathebreathebreathe,” he tipped her head back slightly as he breathed into her. He was doing this wrong, he had to be doing this wrong and she was going to die. She was going to die and it would be all his fault and he should’ve taken her to the hospital or something and- “Ladybug, please! Please!” 

He didn’t even know her real name.  
“Ladybug!”

  
  


_“Ladybug!”_

Muffled in the water, she heard his voice. It was a sound made of sorrow. But she was being erased and couldn’t find the strength to listen to it. Was that her name? It sounded familiar and yet it didn’t sound true.

_“Ladybug wake up.”_

Was she asleep? Everything was dark. And she was so tired. Maybe she could sleep a while longer. But, then the voice pleaded again. 

_“Come on, come on, breathebreathebreathe!”_

Listening to the sound, the world became a little lighter.

_“Ladybug, please!”_

His voice… She knew his voice.

“Please!”

_Chaton!_

Suddenly, she was floundering, gasping for air. Light flooded her senses as she opened her eyes. Shuddering in pain, she rolled over and clutched her stomach. Everything hurt... She was going to be sick. Marinette quickly pushed Chat away as her stomach lurched, black bile splashing against tile floor. 

“...Sorry, ugh that’s gross.” She apologised as she wiped her mouth. "Really gross, I'm so sorry.

Chat was staring at her, wide green eyes wet with tears. Then he was kissing her, his mouth pressed roughly against her own. She would have leaned into the kiss if not for the fact she had just lost the contents of her stomach all over his kitchen floor.

Pushing him away, she cringed, “Eewww, Chat, I just threw up!!”

“Adrien,” he was laughing, his hands cradling her face. 

“What?” In her confusion, he kissed her again. She scrunched up her nose, “ _Chat-”_

“My name,” He said breathlessly, “My name is Adrien.”

She blinked several times. Despite how crazy this day had been, he still managed to surprise her.

“Adrien?” She said his name, and she thought his smile couldn’t get any bigger. His excitement must be contagious and now she was giggling along with him. “Adrien, wow. Beautiful name. Sorry about the floor.”

“Thanks," he was still laughing. "I'm not worried about the floor. Are- are you ok?.” 

She nodded, face flushed. He trusted her with his name. She knew his name but he didn’t know hers. That seemed to Ladybug to be some sort of injustice.

“Ma-”

She started to tell him her name but he quickly covered her mouth, looking a bit panicked. 

“Don’t tell me your name yet.” She frowned. Didn’t he want to know her name? “There- There are some things I need to tell you first. I was scared before, and I still kinda am, but I just- I’m not listening to fear anymore.” Ladybug’s eyes narrowed in concern as she watched the laughter leave his eyes. Chat flinched as he blurted out, “MyfatherisHawkmoth!!”

He opened one eye, expecting to see shock or anger or something. Mostly she just seemed confused.

She pulled his hand off of her mouth, looking unreasonably calm.

“Ok… you were talking pretty fast there, but it sounded like you said-”

“My father is Hawkmoth.” The second admission was much clearer, but made no more sense to her. How could it be true. Chaton was a dork, good and kind and-and it didn't make any sense as to how someone so _him_ could have any relation to someone as hateful as Hawkmoth. “I’m so sorry Ladybug. I-I got away from him a few months ago and… then I saw you and I thought I could tell you, but I was just so scared.” 

He looked at her for a second before staring down at the floor, and she hated the fear that grew in his eyes. Ladybug pulled him closer to her, her eyes narrowed. When she got her hands on that, that _villain_ she was going to- Adrien sobbed and she swallowed her more hateful thoughts, pressing a chaste kiss to his hair.

“He… I wasn’t sure if he was still in my head. Maybe he’s always in my head, I don’t know, but then I started thieving. I thought I could get your attention and I’d tell you and- Well, I didn’t really have any plans for after, but now I…” _I love you_ was on the tip of his tongue, but it was too much to say right now. He continued with a small smile, “I think I’d like to be your partner, if you’d still have someone like me.”

“Oh, Chaton,” She ran her hands soothingly through his hair. “Of course. Silly, kitty. Of course I want you.”

He seemed to relax against her, his arms wrapped around her waist. They sat there for a while, neither one wanting to let go of the other, until something pushed its way between them.

“Plagg! We were having a moment here.” Adrien muttered to the small black furball who mewled innocently back at him.

“Aww, hi kitty.” Ladybug picked Plagg up, and Adrien wondered if it was normal to get jealous of a housecat. “He’s cute.”

Chat pouted, “I thought I was your kitty.”

Ladybug giggled, “It seems you’ve got some competition.”

Chat gave his pet a pointed glare. Ladybug gave the two cats chin scratches before standing up. He could tell by her expression, she was planning.

“What are we going to do now Milady?”

“Well, I am in desperate need of a shower. Then… I have some calls to make.” She sighed, “This is not how I wanted this night to go.” Adrien flinched in guilt and she quickly added, “Not that it was all bad or anything. I was just planning for more kissing and less dying.” 

He snorted, “Yeah, the dragon really crashed our date. Where did Fa-Hawkmoth get a dragon from anyway?”

“Mayura.”

“Oh, right.” He frowned, "I don't know who she is, but I could take a pretty good guess." 

Ladybug paused, not sure if she wanted to breach the subject so soon, but she really needed to know.

“...So, who is Hawkmoth.” Chat looked at her in confusion. “I-I mean, I know you said he’s your father, but I don’t… You didn’t say a name?”

“Gabriel.” He practically spat the name out, “Gabriel Agreste.”

There was a long moment of silence. Then Ladybug cracked a smile making Adrien stare at her in disbelief.

“Well, at least now I know how that fashion disaster has remained the head of the fashion world.” She snorted and then giggled. “I mean, mind control is the only explanation.”

Her reaction left him surprised and a bit confused. Chat had been expecting her hatred, looks of betrayal. He'd braced for her to yell at him, to hit him, but here she was, giggling and cracking jokes and decidedly not hating him. Listening to her relaxed laughter, he smiled, and, for the first time since his mother died, he felt _safe._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I failed.” Mayura kneeled beside Hawkmoth, a solemn expression on her face. “I’m sorry.”

“Failed?” Hawkmoth smirked, watching red and black flashing on the news. “No, Nathalie. We’ve already won.”

“Won? I don’t understand sir.”

Hawkmoth rewound the footage and then paused it. The screen showed a limp Ladybug being carried away by a black figure.

“Adrien. My son.” The creepy grin spread as he stared at the screen. “Ladybug refuses to help us, but with him beside her, she will no longer be so lucky as to have a choice in the matter.”


End file.
